


Voice in the music

by Lumina_nightingale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FGoD, First time doing this, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, deitys are going out of wack, fgoc, ink and error need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_nightingale/pseuds/Lumina_nightingale
Summary: Silence and noise...Small and big...Sounds and actions...Yin and yang...Can you hear the message?Their hidden cry of suffering...ꉓꍏꈤ ꌩꂦꀎ ꃅꍟꍏꋪ ꀎꌗ?🎏📍🎵👌 ⭕⛎® 🅿🅰⚡🌴🅱📧🎏⭕®📧👢⭕⚡📧⭕⛎®W̸͟͞a̸͟͞y̸͟͞
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue: нёlp...

**Author's Note:**

> welp! this is my first story on here! let's hope this works out....

H̱͕̘̹̳̖͓̖͍͚͚͓̬̻̫͈̲̻̥̩͔͚͋̀̅̔̋̽̐̃̅̇͐͋̐̀̊̏̈̇́͋͢͞͝ͅẻ͟l̢̛̲̖͚͉̤͓̳̱̭̖̪̖̼̖̙̠͎͉͎̮̬̓͐̊̀͐͆̍̾͌̎͛́̾̓̅͌̌͐͠͡ͅͅp̺͉̣̞̝̫͕͙̭̘̠̤̭͗̅̑͆̐̽͛̈́́͘͝.̡̞̩̺̘̝̩̺̩͈̬̇̔͂̌̋̍̇̇͑̃̃̐̉̌͢͢͢͢͢͝͝.̧͔̪̮͍̩̥͔̤̤̝̟̫̳̝̦̰̣͕͔͒̑̔̎͛͑̓̉̿̿͛͛̃̃̉̌̔̕͢͞͠͡ͅ.͓̦̺̬͛̕̕͠

̨̝͉͍̮͓̼̺̰̮̯͎̰̝̣̺̠̂̓̇̊̀̋̒̓́͌̑̄̍̕͘̚P̧̙̜̗͈͚̬͙͕̥̺̲͚̻̮͚̫̩̠̿͆͐̈̇̽͆́̐̐̔̂̐͗̑̊̚͢͞͠͞l̛͈͈̯͎̓̄̃͢͠ę̛̛͖̞͎̗̖͕̯̟̲͂̇̐̔̉̉̓̓̏ͅa̗̣͚̝͊̿̽̕̕͜s̢̮͕̩̲͉͇͔̻̤̰̜̼̝̖̓͑̈́̌́̌́̇̀̔͑̓̕͘̚͟͜͝͡e͈̟͔̺̟͋̒̋͗̿͘͜.̢͕̯̱͖̟͎͊̅͐̋͘͜͡͞.̛̝̩̼̫̫̯̰̽̽͐͋̓͊̓ͅ.̡̨̡̞̮̦͍̲̲̜͍̞͚̗͕͙͇̯̱̇͒͂̐͒̄̅̾͂̊̐̚͘͜͡͝͠͞

̧̤͇͙̠̱͖̳̱͖̥͉̹̞̞͙͉̒̍̌͗͛̎͋̎̀̆̇͗̇͝͡͠

̨̛̘̜̙͉̹̬̦̬̮̩͔͙̫͕̺͛̍̋͋͛̈́̅̿̅͋͒̔̿͠͞͝ͅ

̨͙̫̹̖̞̲͇͕̙͙͓͖̰̞̰̮̟̿̿̏̏̌̋̅̋̅͑͒̎̊͂̚͜͠͞

̧͓̳͉̜͔̤̬̳̻̻͔̪͓̟͎̳̯̬̂͑͆͗͋͂́̒̉̿̐͌̊̊̆̚̚̚̕̚ͅẂ̡̡̛͓̲̖͈͙̰̦͈̙̠̟̺̼̭̭̦͖̹̈́̽̽̃̑͌̂́́͆͌͒͋̾̀̿͘͘͜͢͜͞ę̢̝͕̜̠͇̳̬͈͇̦̒̄̒̉̂̈̇͊̕͠͡ ̡̨̨̛̥̭͕̫̝̩̟͚͚̩̼̰̱̹̠̲̩͒̇͒͋̌̊̅̔̄̊̌̆͋̅͑̕̚̚͜͝͝c̡̧̛͇̥̙̺̬͛̔̒̑̕͡a̮̣̭̠͙͍̹̎̽̓̊̑̀̉̚͜͟͡n̦̼̔͝'̛̪̗̭̺͍̫̱͚͓͙̠͇͙̭̽̓̂̑́͂͊̇͐͘̚͘ẗ͚̼͍͚́̃̚͞ ̼̣̫̳͖͚̪͉̖̥̑͌̄̏̈̍̀̐̃͜͡ť̨͉͎̙̮̻̗̗̹̈̍̉̿̅͊͋̒a̟̦͈̦̺̮̠̒̌̍͂̚͞k͖͖͔̟̬̭̪̳͙͔̘̻͔͈͌̓̓͂̊͛̽̇̈́̇͌̿̊̿͢͡ę̝͙̪͍̰̊̇͛̕̕͝͞ͅ ̲̖̭̜̈́̌̾̕i̛̯͉̺͍̱̱͙̩̜͑͑̄̆͊̆̽́̉ͅt̥̝̞͓͇͊͑̾͑̑͘͟ ̢̡̨̦̬͉͔̹̟͎̹͇̠̻̲͛̈̋̍̈́̏̑͐͂͆͊̓̇͒̋͘͟͢͡ͅȁ̛͙̟͇̟̣̣̮͖̥̻̪͇̎̓̎̾̃̇̒̎̕͜͜͟͡͡͞ṉ̢̻̜͔͓̟͈̖͇̣̦̥̲͎̦̭͇̼̳̮͇̃̌̄̑̈̊̑̾̏̅̓́͑̈̾̉͂̎͘̕̕͜ỵ̢̡̨̠̞̣̪͕̖͖̻͎̳̽̽̋͆̆̏͐̑̇̈́͌̏̆̉͋͐͜͟ ̧̧̢̛̘͍̞͙̺͔͚̝̩̗͎̯̹̣͕͙̞͌͗͆̎͗͊̐̑͛̀̀̎͑́͐̽́̐̒̇͜͟͞ͅl̨̢͎͚̼̝̻̩̙̺̳̯̭̦̟̭͗͊̅͂̈́̆͑͑̏̔̽̀̒̌̓̔͆͟ơ̢͓̫̱̲͕̠̆̀̈̑͆̓͘ͅņ̨̨̡̛̖̫̣̼͇͚̠̼̻͎̠̩̟̭̱͔̩̓̿̿͛̆͌̋̍͋̓̉͗͊͗̈́̊͜͟͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅge̛͉͙͚͔͈̻͉̰̭͉̥̖̤̲̣̝̥̖͕̝͉͔͛͛͗̊̈͂̒͗̽̒̏̏͂̅̏͌̐̔̓̿͊̿̎͜ͅr̦͚̬̰̫̫̪̒͂̓̿̃̉͡.̧̨̨̨̨̧̙̲͔̩̣͕̻̥̻̯̩̬̒̉̑͒͆͊̿̉͋́̓́̍̉͌̚͘͜͢͞͝.̧̣̬̫̟͇̭̖͎̹̦̒̄͊͛̄͂̆́̉̄͠.̧̢̨̡̛̜̱͕̠͖̟̰͚̭̫̗̟̀̿̿̉̓̇̊͆̈̋̂̈̔͘͟͞͡.̡̢̡̛͖̳̭͉͉̭͔̦͔̙̬͖͎͇̰̱̜͖͙͛͋͛͂̌͌̎̔̉͊̑͋̓͌̕͘̕̕͜͡͝͝  
̦͇͎̬̬̝͉̖͉͕̋̎̒̐͒̃̽̅̌̕͢  
̢̨̢̛̙̬̭̱͈̯̹̺̳͔̱͔͎̜̘̗̬̞̓͗͗̏͂́͋̎̊̾̄͗͛̍̆͘͘͟͡͞

̤̘͖͙͉͕̰̗͎̫̩̜̊͛̂͒̈́͛͐̽̈͘  
̧̝̜̫͛͘͜͝͞

̨̨̘̭̗̫̬̗͍͕͖͈͖̖̜̘͚͍̗́̆̿̐͂́̅͐͋͒̽̎̓̽̐̾̃̌̾̕͢͟͝͝ͅ

̧̤̩̭̗͊̑̐̆͝  
̡̧̨̩̳̙̺̭͕̥̻̥̰͚̖̤͖̠͉͖̐̈́͑́̋͗́͌͂̏̍̾̅̅̚͘̕͟͞͡͡͡

̧̡̨̪̩͕̳̱̲̠̩̻͍̤͗͂̆̽̈́̒̂͋̌̑͑̕͜͡͡Ḩ̢̛̱̯͙̝̝̖͔̻͉̝̫̝͈̓͌̃̈́͋̈́̍̀͌̓́̌̒͌̈͡ͅͅǫ̝̯͕͉͓̙̪̊͛̂̒̂͊̏͐w̦̑ ̢̨̨̬̘͍̺̯̩̥͕͙̮̥̪͉̮̠̬̪̋̐̋͂̋̀̇̾̀̈͆̂̍͒͛̆̍̊̃̄͘̕͜͟͟m̛̠̺̺̱̘͍̣̟͙̽͐͆̃̾̋̚͢͝͞ų̡̛̱͖̞̲̬̙͎͓͙̲̺͚͐͑͐̔̓̄̒̌̊̏̃̿͘͘͟͜͞ć̡̡̧̺̮̪͚͉̪̤̩̬̟̺̲̙̯̯̻͚̟̻͆̐̔͐͗̌͐̏͗̉̏͒̏͋̎̉̎͑͊͗͘͢͡ḩ̢̛̜̳͕̭͈̩̱͕̱͎̬̜̫̏͋̂̆̆̈́̃̓̓̅̅͛̈͘͜͠ ̻̤̻̰͈̿̿̊̐̋m̡̭̝͖͔͈̰̣̜͆̐͛̈́̎͑̔̾̽̀͘͟͢͟͠͡ͅǫ̡̰͖͖̭̺̼̪̖͙͇̯̯͑̓̈̓̋͐͆̏̽͌̇̃͘͜͠ͅr̨͉̗̘̖͉̣̦̝̝͉͕͚̈̇͌̓͐̌̀̊̍̚͢͡͡͝é̡̞͈̱̩̹͕̆͗̃̊̑̇̎͜.̤͔̰̲̆͌̊͞.̛̣͓̬̲̘̱̱̹̖͍͍̲̘͚̯͉̝͚̊̍̎̿̽̓͐̾͆̐͌̅̅͒̑͋̑̾͘͜͜͜͡ͅ.̢̼̱̭̬̹̱̳̜̰͙̩̥̽̏̅̏̓͐͒̌̾̒̽̄̅͢͜͡͠  
̛̝̻͞

̧̛̺̝̣̘͔̪̮͙̩̠̩̤̰̗̩̗̺̅̏̽͗̂̑̈́̉͗́̑̃͐̾͠͠  
̧̘̤̣̟̯̭̙̮̫̞̰̦̦̳͍̔̽̀̃͛͌̂̑͑̀̾͒̚̕̕͜͞͞͡ͅͅ

̻͐  
̛̩̣͈͈̰͚̮͚̓̆̃͛͊̋͘͜͠͝ͅͅ

̧̢̛̬͚̗͙̫̣͙̱̘͍͇̈͑̿̔̽̎̈́̀̀̄͊͠͡ͅČ͈̣̬̳̥̙̩̱̮͂͐̓̔̒̇̑̆̔͗͜͜a̹̣͙̱̮͓͙͕̬̹̼͆̈́̓͐̍̅̿̐̌̒̚͢͟ñ͇̭̝̤̰͈̻̘͖̍͗̈̏͆͆͝͡ ̢̧̨̛̟̮̝̥̯͕̗̺͕̫͕̯̪̝̟̓̎͂̋͑̐̈̒̇͛̈́̾̕͘͞w͇̤̣̬̘͑͊̐̿͡e͓̞̮̜̪͌̔͌̿ ̥̲̫̳̂̄̀͘ǧ̢̛̟̳͈̞̣̞͇̘̮͇̙̻͉̼͉͓͔̱̰̬̟̀̊̏̑͆̈͒̏̃͛͐͑̒͆̀͊̀͆̓͘̚͢o̠̐̽͟ ̨̛̪̘̬͓̱͍̺̣̞̙̻̼̙̪͔̊̂̊̈́̀̆̏͋̽̊̅͂̚͝͞o͈͚̞̠̻̱͈̲͋̇̅͒̈̈́̌͞n̨̡̥̭͈̍͊͊̐͞.̜̥̼̪̩̮̦͓͓͊̃́̍̃͌̀̚͞.̢̙͕͗̓̄̓͐͢ͅ.̹̙̓̾.̨̟̩̜̣̝͙͖̩̣̻̝̻̮̓̅́̾͗̏̾̄̈́͒́͟͝͝͞ͅ.̧̭͎͉́͐̉̈?̡̯̯͖̦͕͎̱̝͇̱͉̝̤̋̂͊̈̓̋͊͒̉̆̋̀͂̊̚̚͜͟͠ͅ

̨̼̬̣̫̮̟̣̘̝͖͂̅̊͗̉̓̅̏͒̒͢͝͡

̖͍̘̼̪͖̹̭̜̰̝̫̥͕̞͆̇̉̓̔̀̄͂̈́̓̓̎̋͋̕͢͢͟͝͝

̧̡̙̼̤̟̼̰̟̱͚̤̬͎̩͓̺̠̪͗͋̄͐̉̍̔̈͛̃͋̾̍̃̚̕̕̕͜͠ͅ ͇̘̗̳͈̻̖̥̰̠͓̼͑̋̇̃̊̿̆̐̇̅͂̌͠ͅ  
̧̭̘̪̩͇̦͈̻̥̙͔̪̼̯̘̼̬͙̼̀̋̍͛̽͋̀͐̈͊̃̆́͐̄̑̒͢͝͝͞ 

̛̥̣͚̳̞̥̭̤̺͉̜͉͓̪̣̘̞̆̈́̓̐̃̎̂̀̇̈́̾̒͛̒̏̾̚̕͢ͅ  
̹̖̗͇̯̮̗̣͖̽͒̽͗̉̌̎̽͑͊͢͜͢͠W̨̛̳̳̺͇̟̩̭͓̦̺͈͕̰̰̐̔̾͊̎̐̀̃͊͋̀̏͂̉̆̋̓̏̓͢͟͟͟͞ͅͅę̛̛̛̜̖͈̜͙̯͍̲̥͍͓̥̟̬̦̫͈͔͉̂̄̇͋̈́̉͗̌͒̓̑͒͂̈͘̕͢   
͖̩̘̗͍̱̟̇̃͆́̓̓͛ä̱̹̼̱̥̮̟͂̂͛͠͠͡r̡̘̜̤̼̳̙̖̩̜̞̘̩̦̻̜̔̊̅͑͑̉̊̉̅̈́̽̏̆̒̚͡e̢̡̢̛͈̹͕̥̫̞̬̱̝̜̦̠͉̍̈̐͛͌́̾̉̊͋̑̑̐͑͟͝ͅ 

̮̬͕̙̩͈̝̰͇͇̦̍͐͛̀̔̒̓̐̈̕͢͟͝ş̨̛̝̱̞͍̮̼͔͉̫͇̫̰͐̋̒͋͒̓̍̾̋͛̚ļ̢̘̳͖̼̦̹̻̤̪̘̱̥̫̯̙̦͌͐̊̂͋͒̑̇͒̔̐̏̽̋̊̚͘͘͝͡ͅͅi̢̛̦͖̳̬̲̗̖̞̙̪̝̦͔̹͙̺̞̖̦̙̪͖̅̓̽͐̉̊̇́͗͐͆̐́͒́̓͌̄͘̚͠͝ͅp̢͍̩̫̣̍̉̊̀̊̅͜p͎̘̫̬̪̙̖̳̜͈̻̼͓̘͈̜̗̪̫̱͓̞̖̋̓̄̽̍̾͐̓͗̎̓̑͌̔̓͂̽͗́̕͘͘͘͢͡ï̼̯͙̬̳͔̝̜͕̗͚̳̈́̌͑̽͌̒̔̈͆͗̂͌̈́͜ͅņ̖̙͉̣̱̹̱̺̼̻̳͕̱̓̆̒̒̍͐̍̿̊́̾̄͜͝͠͝g͔̬͚̣̮̪̱̯̹̲͍̹̿̔̑̂̾͌̌̽̂͠.̧̧͖̲̥̟̼̼͉͕͚͒̅̔̍͛͂̌̑͡.̨̛͖̗̳͙̳̹̦͕̻̥̹̠̠̩͑̑͂̅̏̈́̀̀́͐̍̔́̂̿̕͟͜͜͜͜͡͝.̡̩̣̦̹͇͙͔̳̻̑͋̄̋́̅̽̊̊̊̕͢͟͝  
̧̡̧̰͖͇̰͉̰̬̠͓̹̱͎̖̣̥̬̖̗̰͂̈́̑̄̂̀̅̐̐́̓̌̋̇̄͌͗͑̒̏̒͒̓ͅ  
̢̨̨͓̙͇̯̤̥̥̭̤̥̺̮̦͍̱̻̅͊͌̅͊͂̿̇̈͊̐́̀͊̒̕͡͠͡  
̧͙̬͍̹͖̺͖̜̎̃̃̿͌͂̋̃͗͢͝

̡̨̡̛̣̻̥̭̩̗͈̣͕̘̗̜̳̽̔̃͂̈́̎́̈͑͗̋̓͘͘͘͜͜͠


	2. Chapter #1: ☾☾♛Chained♛☽☽

**Ink's POV.**

Ink was on his bed in the doodle-sphere holding out his arm upward towards the 'roof' littered with paper, each one representing a different AU of the multiverse.

Golden chain strains wrapped around his wrist joints with no lock insight to make the chains give way. Without gloves to hide them, people who know about the balance of the multiverse can see them. With or without knowing completely, so long as they have a general idea, anyone can see the chains.

Ink sighed and dropped his arm on the bed beside the rest of this body, letting his mind drift off.

He always wondered if he had a choice to be who he is before everything went crashing down on him. The life before he became a 'Creator' for Fate to play with.

A toy for her endless amusement. Favored, yes, but still a toy. Like a marionette doll, moving to the puppet masters command.

Pausing his thoughts he sat up and brought out a necklace holding different charms. He fiddled with some of them between his boney fingers, not caring to look at them.

He froze, then jumping off the bed towards  Broomy , a gigantic (and somehow sentient) paintbrush, grabbed it, and teleported in an ink puddle.

**Error's POV** .

Error paused the stitch on the scarf made for one of the Charas. He placed the project next to him and stood up. 

**"ᏔᏲẙ ḭຮ tᏲᎯt ຮ๏ ᖴᎯ๓ḭlḭᎯᖇ?"** he muttered.

The lock is breaking!!

Finally! That took so long for it to crack. 

Can you blame him? Fate locked ‘them’ away and threw us into the void with everyone else. I’m surprised that we are still even alive at all.

Point. Still... our AU’s should be back in a few days, considering Fate’s chains are fading. 

What.

" **ẙ๏ᙈ'vḕ g๏t t๏ Ᏸḕ ḳḭᕍᕍḭng ๓ḕ...** " he whispered.

He heard us

Oh, shit….you weren’t supposed to hear that…

He already did you, idiot!!

Well, it’s too late now!

" **ᏨᎯn** ຮ **๏๓ḕ๏nḕ ḕჯᑬlᎯḭn?!?** " he shouted, annoyed with how the voices know something is happening and are being tight-lipped about it.

Silence...

**"๏Ᏺ Ꮸ๏๓ḕ ๏n!!"** he shouted. Sighing, he opened a portal to that AU and walked through.

**~ヾ(＾∇＾) brought to you by error’s dolls** .

**Blue’s POV.**

Blue’s hand froze from the brief flash of feeling that coursed through him. And he knows for a fact that any feelings that seem out of place, can lead to events that can and  **WILL** shake the multiverse.

What is going on?!? This is a feeling of dread and utter chaos. The feeling of complete and unprecedented danger will shake the worlds to its core. This is rare, so rare that it only happened once, and that leads to the ‘X’ event. The event that even Ink  **and** Error won’t and will never talk about. 

Placing the last of the dishes onto the drying rack, he took off the rubber gloves and placed them nearby to dry. Grabbing his regular gloves, he rushed to his bedroom, ignoring his lazy brother on the couch who is sleeping, and closed the door softly to not wake up his brother. Immediately he put the gloves he carried on the table next to his bed and went straight to the closet. Once in, he grabbed a bag in a hidden compartment and took it out, you can never be too careful after all. Inside there are things on the road like spare clothes, though they were completely different than what he normally wears, food, with a kitchen set that managed to fit, and weapons. Weapons like knives, axes (don’t ask how), spiked wrecking balls, and many other things. The bag itself is like an extra inventory, so long as you have it on you, it will act as extra storage. This one has much more room than it appears, like the space of 5 AU’s big. Custom made by Error and can change the size of its outward appearance. 

After checking to make sure everything is in place by using the inventory screen, he changed out his battle body into something less restricting and much comfier to move around in. 

A blue hoodie with snowflakes and ice-themed details that cover the bottom fading up into solid blue. Jogging pants that provide cover and a place to hide weapons small enough to bring out quickly. Sneakers that act like wall climbers with automatic recharge, absorbing any extra magic energy lingering in a 100-mile radius. And a long scarf that has the tail ends move like water slowly turning into ice towards the center. White gloves are also included as it hides the color of his finger bones that are blue instead of pure white. The gloves also act as a detector of poisons and magic limiters. 

Looking in a mirror in the closet he checked himself.

**Action**

***Check**

  1. **100**



**Blue(sans)-guide of balance**

***one of the true judges**

***seeker of the truth**

**HP: 100,000/100,000--**

**(Effect: champion of judgment)**

**ATK: 500-1,000**

**DEF: 500,000**

**Extra:**

***Looks innocent, but can be quite cruel.**

***can detect lies**

***Knows more than he appears**

***sustained a glitch and can now do and see things that gods can**

***The champion of judgment will always support the once who corrects the imbalance**

***can not interfere with the correction of balance unless needed.**

Closing the checkbox he grabbed the bag, which promptly shrunk into a small pouch, and put it around his neck with the long string attached. Not bothering to make sure it was secure because the string was from Error, he opened a portal. A power that came with the glitch from staying in the Anti-void for too long, and went in, the portal closing as he exited to the other side.

**???tale**

At the waterfall two portals and an ink puddle appeared, coming out were Blue, Error, and Ink. 

“Hey, guys! Did you feel it too?” Blue greeted before worry flashed in his eye lights that are a normal light than his star ones.

“Mother’s chains started decaying in front of my eyes, so I went here to tell you guys” Ink spoke, placing his information.

**“** **A different AU just appeared, and it seems familiar, some of the voices are also acting weirdly like they know what AU that is.”** Error said, placing his two cents in. 

Silence seems to drag on, the only noise was all three moving to sit down next to the echo flowers.

“Want to sing a song, you guys?” Blue asked after what feels like a few minutes. 

“I guess/sure!” came the replies.

“But which one?” 

“I think ‘on my way’ would be good!” Ink suggested.

When Error and Blue agreed, they set up a few things like a DJ set, speakers, microphones, a guitar, and lighting control. Once everything was tested to make sure it was running smoothly, they began the music.

**_Error_ **

I'm sorry but

Don't wanna talk

I need a moment before I go

It's nothing personal

And while Error was singing, magic started to surround all three of the skeletons. Making the echo flowers sway in the direction of the magic flow that was surrounding them.

I draw the blinds

They don't need to see me cry

'Cause even if they understand

They don't understand

With the tempo rising so did the magic, it was lucky that this AU is a dead AU. A perfect neutral ground where anyone can visit, no matter who you are. And with that rising of magic so did the skeletons forms. Error’s clothes changed from his hand-stitched clothes into a beautiful and gorgeous kimono that looked like a battle kimono for mobility. Ink’s clothes changed into Egyptian style clothes, no longer was there any sleeves, showing off Ink’s tattooed arms. 

So then when I'm finished

I'm all 'bout my business

And ready to save the world

I'm taking my misery

Make it my bitch

Can't be everyone's favorite girl

When the beat dropped, the magic surrounding the skeletons spiked. Somewhere in a less known location, a skeleton surrounded by crystals lifted his head, having felt that spike. His crystal eye-lights glowing with surprise and mirth with a skeletal smirk on his face. 

So take aim and fire away

I've never been so wide awake

No, nobody but me can keep me safe

And I'm on my way

The blood moon is on the rise

The fire burning in my eyes

No, nobody but me can keep me safe

And I'm on my way

Blue’s gloved fingers danced all over the DJ set, adding things and waiting for the perfect time to play. A skill that seems to be mastered to the smallest form. Crystals of roses, lotus, and other flowers started growing and blooming with the magic swirling around them. Adding to the beauty of the echo flowers and the ever-changing magic. And with surprising fluency of Spanish, began singing.

**_Blue_ **

(Ya, ya)

(Farru, yeah, guaya)

Lo siento mucho (Farru), pero me voy (Eh)

Porque a tu lado me di cuenta que nada soy (Eh-ey)

Y me cansé de luchar y de guerrear en vano

De estar en la línea de fuego y de meter la mano

Acepto mis errore', también soy humano

Y tú no ve' que lo hago porque te amo (Pum-pum-pum-pum)

Pero ya (Ya) no tengo más na' que hacer aquí (Aquí)

Me voy, llegó la hora 'e partir (Partir)

De mi propio camino, seguir lejos de ti

  
  
  


**_Error_ **

So take aim and fire away

I've never been so wide awake

No, nobody but me can keep me safe

And I'm on my way

The blood moon is on the rise (Is on the rise, na-na)

The fire burning in my eyes (The fire burning in my eyes)

No, nobody but me can keep me safe

And I'm on my way

Energy swarmed into millions of images depicting the different AUs of the multiverse in all routes. Be it neutral, pacifist, or genocide, all parts of the AUs are shown. 

**_Ink_ **

(I'm on my way)

Everybody, everybody keep me safe

Everybody, everybody keep me safe

Everybody, everybody keep me safe

Everybody, everybody keep me safe

Everybody, everybody on my way

**_Error_ **

So take aim and fire away

I've never been so wide awake

No, nobody but me can keep me safe

And I'm on my way

The blood moon is on the rise

The fire burning in my eyes

No, nobody but me can keep me safe

And I'm on my way

Claps were heard, snapping Blue’s, Ink’s, and Error’s attention. Looking to find who was clapping, they were shocked to see who it was. Or should I say ‘who  they were’

Nightmare, Killer, Horror, Cross (along with X), Dust, Primordial (who is Papyrus from the original Undertale and is somehow here), Fresh, Geno, Classic, and finally Memory with his chara, crystal.


End file.
